2012
by sevenofmine
Summary: Well, actually Cardassians and Romulans are forming an alliance as they're both unpleased when the Bajorans are accepted into Federation. Therefore they travel back into time to destroy Earth...
1. Chapter 1

**I have to admit that this is not one of my best stories. I am sorry if it is really bad.**

Chapter 1

Janeway sat in her Ready Room when someone knocked.

'Come in' she ordered and Seven entered. Surprised, the Captain looked up. It was four o'clock in the morning.

'Still awake?' she asked and went over to the couch, then decided otherwise and walked over to the replicator.

"Coffee, black. You wanna drink something, Seven?'

She shook her head.

'Sit down' Janeway offered.

Seven refused to. The Captain took her coffee and sat down on the couch. 'I need to talk to you' Seven explained.

'Well, I see no other reason why you turn up in my Ready Room at four in the morning. Sit down, Seven.'

Still hesitating she sat down next to the Captain.

'You look worried' Janeway commented.

'I am.'

'Why?' She still hesitated.

'Captain, I lied to you' she simply said.

Janeway put her coffee on the table. 'Concerning what?' she asked.

'Concerning everything. I do not know where to begin.'

'At the beginning, I suppose.'

Seven sighed. The Captain looked worried at her. There must be something very bad worrying her. 'Seven, you can tell me.'

Seven hesitated, but then started: 'My parent's mission was not to discover and to study the Borg but to build up a force in the Delta Quadrant. The Borg was just a defilade. Unfortunately, they did it too good and we got assimilated.'

'Wait, what do you mean with 'build up a force in Delta Quadrant'?'

'Starfleet wanted to expand. There is the Secret Unit of Federation, an Intelligence service. Another one than Tuvok is working for.'

'And you work for them?' Janeway asked irritated.

Seven nodded. 'During my time in the collective I could not contact Starfleet but when you brought me onto Voyager, I started communication with them. To finish the work of my parents.'

'How? I mean, we cannot get in contact with Starfleet commando, it is too far away?' the Captain asked. Her coffee was forgotten.

'There is new technology which is not official yet. And it wasn't so many years ago when we started. But the Intelligence service found a long distance communication device which I use regularly. It cannot be detected by the ship's sensors.'

'Okay, let's assume this. You told them everything that happened here on this ship?'

Seven nodded.

'Well, why are you telling me now?' Janeway did not know what to believe. But within the years she has gotten to know Seven very well and did not doubt this story.

'I just received a message from the highest director of the Secret Unit of Federation.'

'And…what did he tell you?' She hated asking her out about every single point of information. Couldn't she just tell?

'That…there is a problem on Earth. Well, Bajorans entered the United Federations of Planets.'

'Okay, that took it's time. But I don't-'

'Let me finish talking…please' Seven sighed. 'The Cardassian government did not like this in any kind of way and because of the continuation of ceasefire with the Romulans, they built up an alliance.'

'An alliance between Romulans and Cardassians? They had had a recent war.' Janeway was shocked and doubted the truth of the information.

"They have already had ceasefire and the Federation is their common enemy. The SUF does not know the exact conditions under which they are working together but they threatened with war against the Federation.'

Janeway shook her head. She could not believe all this. Seven as spy? Bajora in the Federation and Cardassians and Romulans allied and threatening the Federation with war. She emptied her coffee. 'Seven, I know-'

'I know that you doubt the validity of this information but before you consider a judgement, I want you to know that the president of SUF wants to talk to you.'

Janeway stared at Seven. 'Now' they ex-Borg said and nodded over to Janeway's computer.

'How?' she just asked. It was impossible to build up such a long distance conversation.

'I already installed the necessary program on the Voyager. You just need to confirm the conversation' Seven explained.

Janeway sat down in front of her desk. The Starfleet logo appeared and vanished and the logo of the SUF appeared and vanished. Then the face of an elderly man, around fifty years old, he seemed to be human but Janeway was not sure. However, he explained her why Seven hasn't been allowed to tell. The Borg stood in front of her the whole time and listened patiently.

'I am sorry we have to drag you in there' the President who had introduced himself as Dr. Galici, said.

'Seven mentioned something about a problem concerning the Federation. Is the alliance between Romulans and Cardassians that bad?'

The man nodded. 'They already try to get the Klingons on their side. Until now they refused as we have a peace contract but we do not know how long to hold it up. A war is preparing here in the Alpha Quadrant. And as you may know, we are a federation of peace, not equipped the heavy armament.'

Janeway nodded but she still did not seem how she fitted into the plan. 'You still haven't told me why it concerns Voyager' she mentioned.

The man sighed. Janeway looked up at Seven who formed the word 'El-Aurian' with her mouth. The Captain understood.

'Romulan-Cardassian alliance has threatened to destroy the planet of the headquarter of the Federation.'

'That would be Earth' Janeway simply said.

'That's right.'

'And how are they going to do this?' Janeway asked in disbelief.

'We have noticed that about eight hours ago, a Cardassian cruiser used the Romulan sun to perform to time jump. We have no idea in which time they jumped or what exactly they plan. But we do not have the time to find out. We have to prepare for the battle. All ships are coming back to Starfleet commando to settle up for the worst case scenario.'

'I still do not see Voyager fitting into this plan. We are too far away and we cannot perform a time jump, especially not because we don't know where to jump and when.' Dr. Galici smiled.

'I heard you would have a quite good relationship with Q.'

Janeway looked at Seven. She did not react in any kind of way.

'Actually not' Janeway answered.

'Actually yes' a known voice behind her answered.

The Captain turned around: 'Q!'

'Yeah, I am.'

'Can someone please explain me what the hell is happening here?'

'Well, yes' Q started. 'First of all, the Romassians want to destroy Earth.'

Janeway rolled her eyes hearing this lousy pun.

'And second, I will bring you into the right time of events. But I cannot help you from there on.'

'Why?' Janeway sighed. She never wanted to understand Q-logic.

'Because I have to return into the continuum. A war in the Alpha Quadrants where nearly all races will participate in, will also affect the Q continuum. Actually, we shouldn't care but after dear Jean-Luc begged and robbed on the knees I had to accept to do a minor part in rescuing the Universe.'

The Captain nodded hearing Q's arrogant undertone. 'However, just tell me what I have to do in case I didn't understand a single word from what you were saying.'

'Another time jump' Dr. Galici explained.

'Oh, no' Janeway sighed. She hated time travelling. She got headaches from it.

'I will bring you back to Earth but in the right time. As a Q I know where this Cardassian ship went. You will just have to prevent whatever they are doing down there.'

'Which is?'

'I cannot tell you.'

'You ever considered telling your people the truth about everything?' Janeway asked the El-Aurian. She betted that in every time line Captains already hated that guys from Intelligence services.

'Your order is: Go back in time and find out what the Romulan-Cardassian alliance is planning. And prevent it' he said shortly.

'And how are we supposed to get back into our time and best to Earth.'

'This won't be a problem if you succeed' Q explained.

'Why don't you do all this?' Janeway asked.

'First, we Q are not omniscient. Second, it wouldn't be all that fun' Q smiled and vanished the next moment.

'Good luck, Captain' Dr. Galici said and the conversation was cut off. Seven and Janeway stood alone in the room.

'Okay, let's talk' Janeway said and wondered how bad the day could get.

**I know, it's a bit off and my style isn't good...but please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'What do you mean with 'he vanished'?' Janeway asked an hour later. The last sixty minutes she had spent with Seven in the Ready Room and now the president of the Secret Unit of Federation appeared again on the screen. Janeway started to disbelieve everything and hoped that it was just a bad dream.

'Q was banned away by the other Q. They forbid him to interact. He's imprisoned in the Continuum.'

'Great' Janeway sighed.

'How are we supposed to time jump now?' Seven asked in her neutral Borg-way.

Dr. Galici sighed. 'The Voyager is strong enough to make a time jump by flying in a certain angle around a sun' he answered.

'You want…what?' Janeway asked completely confused. She looked at Dr. Galici's determined face when there suddenly was a big 'bang'. Dr. Galici looked behind himself and Janeway realized that it was on his side of the screen. He turned back and suddenly the broadcast got bad quality and disappeared for milliseconds.

'We're on attack' someone in the background screamed.

'Cardassians and Romulans started attacking the Earth' he explained and then a big explosion followed. The screen was black again.

'Holy shit' Janeway cursed and looked at Seven's neutral face. She still hasn't figured out how she could stay that neutral and expressionless in such situations. 'What shall we do?' Janeway muttered to herself.

'It's simple: A time jump' Seven said.

'Simple? I understand what you say but please leave the word simple out of it' Janeway responded in disbelief while she was walking out onto the bridge.

The non-credible has just happened. Earth was under attack by a Cardassian-Romulan allied fighting force and the SUF just told Voyager, 30,000 light-years away, to save the Federation of United Planets? She just couldn't believe it. There were over two hundred planets in the Federation. They would easily be able to fight back but how did the Cardassians and Romulans manage to get through to Earth.

Why didn't they prepare when they appeared in the solar system? Janeway had no idea but she knew she had to find out. She stood now in front of her Captain's chair and Chakotay stood next to her. She looked at him. He had no idea what she just gotten to know. The Captain looked around. The main crew was on the bridge, shift has just begun. She looked at Seven who stood next to Tuvok and stared at her.

Janeway sighed. 'Set red alarm. Briefing of senior officers in ten minutes in the Conference Room' she said and waited for her crew's reaction.

Nothing happened. The all turned around and looked at her.

'Captain?' Chakotay asked.

'Do it!' Janeway barked and walked back into her Ready Room. She noticed the red light going on and off and the usual alarming sound. She felt the doors closing behind her.

It was impossible.

'Hey, honey' Danny said when Grace entered his car. She said good-bye to her mum and Danny and his daughter drove off. 'So, what shall we do today?' he asked. 'Don't know' she answered.

'Well, have you been to the museum of natural History?' he asked and she shook her head. He laughed. 'So, that's what we're going to do today.

'And that's a big fish' he pointed toward the design model.

'It's a shark' the little girl laughed and they went on.

'What is this?' she asked when they entered the next room.

'This is a whale.'

'No, this!'

Danny looked at his girl and she pointed out of the window. Like the other visitors they all gathered in front of the huge windows to have a look outside.

'Is this a shooting star?' Grace asked. Her father shook the head. There was something huge and burning falling nearly vertically down to Earth. Suddenly it came nearer and hit the ground approximately five hundred meters away from the museum. There was a huge explosion followed by a mushroom-shaped big dark grey cloud which expanded immediately toward the museum.

'Holy shit' Danny screamed and pulled his daughter down to the ground. Because of the compression wave of the explosion the windows burst into millions of splitters and covered the floor. Danny threw himself over his little child. He heard people screaming and shouting. And suddenly everything was silent again. He stood up and helped his daughter to stand up, too. They both walked back to the window.

Starting fifty meters away from the museum walls, there was nothing but burned Earth. All the buildings were down and debris and rubble was laying everywhere. He could see the huge skyscraper about a kilometer away. He covered his daughter's eyes with his hands. 'Holy shit' he muttered again.

'What was that?' a man next to him asked in disbelief. 'Let me have a look' Grace said and pushed his father's hand away. 'Daddy, what has happened?' she asked in her childish way. 'I have no idea' Danny answered. Suddenly the fire alarm of the building went off and the sprinkler system started to work. He looked around and saw a huge crack in the wall. 'No' he muttered.

'Let's get out of here' he proposed and took the arm of Grace. He could barely see because of the sprinkling water and only a few seconds later they were both soaked.

'Daddy' Grace screamed in fear and he pulled her on. He stopped and looked at his girl. 'Grace, I have no idea what is going on here but I tell you that we first need to get out of here' he said and looked into the girl's eyes that were full of fear. Suddenly there was a big noise that sounded like a wall cracking and falling down.

'Come on' he screamed and with his girl on his hand they both ran as fast as they could to the staircase. Everywhere were people thinking the same and it was very crowded. Danny saw people falling down the stairs and one woman lying on the floor seemed as if her neck was broken. He wanted to cover his girl's eyes but he couldn't as they were both running for it.

Finally they managed it through the crowd of yelling people down to the first floor. Suddenly, there was another noise that sounded like huge masses of rocks coming down. Danny looked up and saw a crack in the ceiling.

'Come' he screamed to his daughter and they ran toward the huge window in the hallway. The glass was already broken. Danny looked down. It were three meters to the ground.

'Fuck' he muttered but when he looked back he saw the column on the other side of the hallway breaking down. 'Jump' he screamed to his girl and pushed her out of the window. He felt like he was falling down directly to Earth but suddenly he was pushed away from the building. There was a huge compression wave pushing both away in the mid of their flight. After an eternity of falling, Danny's body reached the ground.

He looked around and saw how the huge building imploded and fell down.

'Grace!' he shouted and looked at the small body next to her.

He took her with both hands and carried her. He ran as fast as he could but after twenty meters of running the explosion reached him. He was thrown to the ground and crawled onto his girl to cover her. Debris, rubble and rocks were flying around. Danny covered his hand with his hands. He wanted to pray but didn't manage to think about anything.

'God' he screamed out loudly and wondered at the same time how he could think about God right now. He waited and after a short time he managed to look up. There was dust everywhere, he couldn't see more far than two meters. He looked down again. 'Grace? Grace?' he shouted and looked at the body of the small girl under him. She opened her eyes.

'Grace! Oh god!' he shouted.

'Daddy' she said and sat up. He sat down next to her. The dust started to lose density and he could see how the five-floor building of the museum was nothing more than a five-meter high cluster of ruins. When he looked left to him, he saw more ruins. 'Let's get up. Is everything okay, Grace?' She nodded. 'Dad, you're bleeding' she mentioned and looked at his arm. 'Oh, yeah' he answered surprised. He hasn't even noticed. 'Isn't that bad.' He felt no hurt. 'Let's have a look what this was' he said and took the hand of his girl once more. They heard the sirens of Police, Firefighters and Ambulances. People were standing around, injured or not, dead or not. But Danny and Grace just walked on to the street. A Police Officer was standing there.

'Everything okay?' he asked to the father and his daughter, both full of dust.

'We were in that building' Danny explained and pointed at the ruins of the museum.

The Officer nodded.

'What happened?' Danny asked.

'It seems as it was a meteorite came down and hit the ground' the Police man explained.

'Wha…what?' Danny asked. 'A meteorite?'

The Officer nodded.

About an hour later, Danny sat in the hospital with his daughter. They watched the overcrowded building with doctors and patients rushing by them. Danny wasn't bad injured but he had been advices to show up at a hospital. They watched the news on the big TV. It just reported about the meteorite that came down.

'And now, I get new information in' the reporter said.

'Here a videos of other regions of the Earth. It seemed as if our meteorite hasn't been the only one hitting Earth today. Actually, there were over five hundred huge rocks recorded impacting on our planet today.' There were pictures and videos shown of similar situations like the one Danny and his daughter just have experienced. Danny stared at the TV screen. There was a picture of a burning Eiffel tower, a falling Chinese Wall and glass splinters of the pyramid of the Louvre flying around. Then it switched back to the reporter.

'Neither any government nor ESA or NASA have committed any statement to these situations. Nobody seems to have a clue what this meant. There are rumors that the leading heads of over hundred and fifty nations and over hundred scientists have agreed to a very spontaneous meeting right now. Now I give along to Stacey in Washington who will tell you more about the meteorite impact.'

God, Danny thought. The Maya were right, it was 2012, but not 21st December yet.

He looked down to his child. 'Let us go' he whispered to her. There were dry tears on her cheek and new one were already dropping of her chin. She had experienced too much today.

All senior officers sat at the table in Conference Room. The Captain hasn't appeared yet but just walked in through the door. She sat down at the head of the table. Everybody looked at her, curious why she set off Red Alarm. She seemed to think and then turned to Seven.

'Have you started with the calculations?' she asked.

'Yes, I am nearly finished.'

'How long do you need?'

'Approximately twenty minutes.'

'Great' Janeway nodded and looked back at her confused Senior Officers.

'Captain-?' Chakotay wanted to ask but she held up her hand and he stopped speaking.

'We're going to do a time jump' Janeway said looking into the round. Everybody looked at her as if she just lost her mind. 'We're going back to the 21st century on Earth' she continued explaining. She looked at Seven. They had both coincidentally found a wormhole not far from their current positions and they both were sure that Q had something to do with it. He perhaps couldn't bring them back in time and space personally because he was imprisoned in the continuum which didn't mean he couldn't do anything from there.

'Seven and I have found a wormhole that leads to the beginning of the 21st century on Earth' she said.

'Why?' Harry Kim asked surprised and mentioned what everybody else thought.

'Because we have a mission to do' Janeway answered shortly. She didn't know how to explain.

'What kind of mission?' Tom asked still in disbelief.

'Earth is under attack' Janeway explained. 'The Romulans and the Cardassians have founded and alliance since the Bajorans have been allowed into the Federation of United Planets. A Romulan cruiser was detected to time travel, we think they will try to destroy Earth in the past if their current attack on our planet does not work out. It's their back-up.'

'Did I just understand this right?' Chakotay asked. 'Romulans and Cardassians are attacking Earth and one of their ships time travelled. How do you know? We have no contact to Earth-'

'I am very sorry but I cannot tell you any more information. But we need to hurry. Whatever they plan to do back in time, when they succeed we stop existing.'

Everybody thought about this for a while. Janeway herself had needed some time to understand the relativity of time. Actually, it was simple. When you thought about it.

'We will take the journey through the wormhole and depending on what we discover on the other side, I will tell you more about it' Janeway claimed and stood up.

'Dismissed.'

The senior officers left, only Seven remained seated. Janeway nodded to her. They had to discuss how to proceed when they once arrived at Earth. They would first have to find out if the Cardassians already were there.

It was late evening when Danny and Grace entered the hotel he stayed in while visiting his daughter in Chicago where her mother, the boyfriend of her mother and Grace moved to about two months ago. 'Okay' he said and did not know where to start.

'This was really an awkward day. Can we…can we talk about it?'

She nodded and they sat down on the bed.

He had no idea where to start.

'What can you tell me?'

'Actually not enough.'

'Then tell me, what you know.'

'Ah, okay. There have been exactly six hundred twenty—four impacts recorded on Earth today.'

'Meteorites?'

'This is what we told the news to calm the people down. The truth is a bit more…disastrous.'

He looked up. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, Mr. President. We don't have an explanation for this either' the other man said. 'You're the chairman of the most advanced Astronomic Secret Unit of our dear United States. And you tell me you have no idea?'

'We hope we find out more until the meeting starts.'

'Then hurry up.'

About an hour later, the most important governmental heads of nearly every nation of the world and the leading technologist, including Astronomers, Physicists, Chemists and so on, gathered in the big conference room in the cellar of the dark house. Of course, the chiefs of military forces and various Intelligent services were present, too. The leader of the Astronomic Research Institute stood up and walked over to the huge deduction board. 'Gentlemen, and women, we have a problem. We told the world that those impact were caused by a gigantic meteor shower.

This is wrong. Actually, we measured highly energetic impulses in space which…caused the moon to…well, those meteorites were part of the moon that were shot off.' There were rumors among the people. They couldn't believe what the scientists just told them.

'You mean that someone shot off parts of the moon down to Earth?' someone asked. The scientist just shrugged. He was unable to speak as it was so loud in the room.

'Reentering space-time' Paris murmured.

'We arrived' he told the Captain and they all looked down to a beautiful blue planet.

'Captain, I detect uncommon rays and data' Tuvok mentioned. 'This is the signature of Cardassian weapon fire' he added when Janeway and Seven looked at the data.

'They shot off pieces of the moon and sent it down to Earth?' Chakotay asked in disbelief.

'Well, I don't think we have to search for a point of any logic' Tom murmured.

'Captain, a Cardassian ship is detected by our long-range sensors' Harry Kim read from his station.

'On screen' Janeway ordered and walked down to her chair. She sat down and stared at the Cardassian cruiser that appeared on the screen. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

'Hail them' Janeway ordered when they were near enough.

'They do not respond' Harry Kim declared. Janeway nodded to Seven and they both walked back into her Ready Room. She didn't care that the crew was very suspicious in what they always talked about and that there were already theories of any conspiracies.

Janeway just wanted to start saying something when the ship was rocked heavily.

'Captain on the bridge' she heard Chakotay saying. She nodded again to Seven and both walked back on the bridge.

That has been a long conversation. 'What happened?' Janeway asked and grabbed for hold when they were all shaken again.

'The Cardassians came nearer and immediately started firing. They're not responding our hails' he first officer explained.

'Captain, the last Photon Torpedo directly went through our shields. They must know the code' B'Elanna explained from beside.

'How do they know?' Tom asked confused. Nobody answered.

'Why aren't they firing anymore?' Janeway wondered silently. Red Alarm was set and suddenly she saw a last Photon Torpedo leaving the ship. Only a few seconds later the light went off and any alarm possible on the ship went on instead.

'Harry, what happened?' Janeway screamed when they were all losing their hold and falling down. She crawled back to her seat.

'It hit directly on Engeneering layer, most system down there exploded or overloaded. We have no Warp or impulse drive anymore. Holy shit!' Harry cursed.

Irritated Janeway looked up. 'All system except for the main ones including life stabilization are offline. They must have already know exactly where to hit in' he explained in shock. Janeway looked at the black screen. Not enough power to run it. Suddenly, sensors went black, too.

Now it was dark.

They couldn't see in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It all began in the morning. It was around seven o'clock and people were going to work this Monday. Danny had his day off and Grace had school vacation so they decided to visit the swimming pool in downtown. It was small and not very noticeable between all these huge skyscrapers. Well, there were skyscrapers but nobody knew that soon there wouldn't be going to be. Danny and Grace stood outside waiting in the queue.

Everybody walked quietly down the streets, cars were driving carefully with their swearing drivers. Suddenly, Danny only saw a green flash light and everything went as horrific as in every single catastrophic movie. The green light hit the middle of the street which exploded into thousands of splitters of asphalt that were thrown through the air. People screamed and try to escape the blowing rocks, they fell down on the people, made them as thin as stamps. Danny took Grace on her arm and ran with her toward the swimming pool building to be safe from flying rocks. Then, there was nothing.

People came out of their shelters again and looked at the huge hole in the street and the debris lying around. They looked up into the sky to see where it came from. 'There!' Grace suddenly shouted and pointed into the sky. Danny gazed up and saw a shadow coming out of the blue sky. It came closer and he heard people yelling and running when they realized that it was a huge space ship taking course down to Earth. Danny held his daughter close to him and together they ran back into the building avoiding to be overrun by panicking people. Danny saw more flash lights, heard more explosions but right now there were no asphalt pieces flying around. They weren't firing on this street again but somewhere very near. He heard the alarm of the fire brigade going off. He pressed his daughter to him. Suddenly, Earth trembled and there was a huge jerk and without thinking they both ran off to the streets for the thousandth of time.

He turned around just to see the huge hall collapsing. It was just falling down as if there was no ground. It went all dusty immediately and everybody threw himself down to the floor for not having such a huge area to be hit on with something. Danny covered his little daughter and couldn't believe what was just happening. It felt like the end of the world. Perhaps it was, he thought.

When sight got clear again he whispered to his daughter to lie still. He looked up and saw people lying next to him, he didn't know if they were still alive or already dead. He heard screams that were far away and he saw flash lights, far away. Another district was under attack. But who? That was his next question. Who attacked America in the middle of the day. He thought about Al Qaeda, perhaps a second 9/11. Perhaps Hamas or any other terrorist group. Which nation had such weapons? He waited for eternity and when the other citizens started to stand up he did so, too. No more light, no more destruction. Danny looked around. There was dust on the street, the buildings were no more than ruins and debris and rubble was shattered everywhere. As far as he could see this destruction was leading down to the street. He saw injured people on the streets, trying to crawl somewhere for help.

It was all silent, as silent as it had never been before in this city. He heard a paper flying through the air, he heard the rubble falling from the people standing up. Everybody gazed up to the sky, expecting more flying objects. Danny helped his little girl up and cleaned her a bit with his hands. She was dusty and had minor injuries. Blood was flowing down her left arm. Danny had a closer look and then looked into her small, blue eyes. They showed fear and she obviously didn't understand what had just happened. She looked around, at all those bodies. Danny had never wanted her to see dead bodies. He sighed and softly touched her head. She looked at him, she said nothing but asked about what happened. She's so young, Danny thought and hugged her deeply. They stood there for over a minute, just hugging each other, until the silence of nobody saying a word was broken by sirens.

Sirens of police and of ambulance. Danny took his daughter's hand and they walked over to the ambulance car.

Police officers were shouting and firefighters were running around trying to help the helpless. Danny just watched his daughter getting medical care. She did not cry, she did not show anything in her face. He sighed and looked around. This damn big cities, he thought.

'Emergency power reserves are working again', Harry Kim explained in the briefing three hours later.

'Meanwhile, the Cardassians have fired Torpedos on the surface. We take along that the governments of USA, the Cardassian's target, have no idea who have fired on them although the Cardassians may have appeared on their screens' Tuvok added.

Janeway nodded. She had no idea how to continue working.

'Sorry that I am late' Tom said when he came in after having opened the automatic door by hand. Like them, most of the systems were still off line. Turbolifts were replaced by Jefferies tubes _(wow, I never knew it was written like that; looked it up on memory-alpha)_.

'Captain, I have bad news' he added and sat down on his chair.

'Most of the Cardassian crew beamed down on Earth' he explained after Janeway's surprised look. Janeway needed time to realize what happened.

'Do we have transporter energy, B'Elanna?' she asked.

The Engineer nodded. 'We may transport up to three persons down but I cannot promise to beam them up directly afterwards.'

'We're going down, too' Janeway decided.

'Seven, Tom, you're going to accompany me. The rest of you will work on regaining the main power system. And if you managed to do so, try to either get the Cardassian ship under your control or destroy them.'

'Captain?' Chakotay asked surprised about that last order.

'You heard me. Earth is in danger and the Federation as well.'

'Perhaps it will help us to understand if you tell us how you know. We have no contact with Starfleet commando' Chakotay mentioned.

'It is not necessary for you to know. I will tell you when this mission is over and as long as you don't start a mutiny we have nothing else to worry about. Trust me' Janeway said and left the briefing room, followed by Seven and Tom Paris.

It was late night again and Danny actually should be sitting in the flight back to Hawaii. Instead, all flights from and to and inside the whole American continent have been cancelled. The attacks were currently in the news, everything right now was hell. Danny and Grace sat in the overcrowded hospital once more and watched injured being taken care of. His cell phone was broken and he knew that his wife was going to kill him after what has happened. He tried to talk to Grace and calmed her down. As much as he could.

They sat in the waiting room of the huge hospital and it was overcrowded inside. Nobody talked but stared at the huge plasma screen which repeated the attack again and again on CNN. Suddenly the TV went black and back to the studio again. 'I apologize for this short interruption but now the president of the United States want to speak to you tonight' the news speaker explained and the screen switched over to a faked background with the flag of the US hanging in the background. The president stepped in front of the scene.

'Good evening my dear fellow citizens,…'

'Which time are we exactly in?' Janeway asked. 'The year 2012' Tony said and pointed to a huge screen on the street. They all were clothed in usual clothes from Earth, 21st century and Seven wore a hat that covered her implants and gloves for her hand. 'The Cardassians are detected fifty meter in front of us' Tom said and they walked on and arrived at the hospital.

They saw a Cardassian standing outside, as a guard if anything went wrong. In contrary to the Starfleet officers, he didn't hide his unusual neck and face and therefore earned a lot of suspicious glances of the citizens. Without attracting attention, Janeway, Tom and Seven walked on to him and stunned him with a phaser when they stood just in front of him. Nobody noticed it as they were all occupied for getting somewhere safe while Earth was going down. Together, the three Starfleet Officers pulled the heavy Cardassian to the back of the hospital where nobody could watch them. He came to consciousness again and Janeway kneed down to him.

'What are you planning? Why are you here on Earth?' she asked.

'I won't say anything.'

'Why do you want to destroy Earth?' Tom asked.

'Because you have allowed the Bajorans entering the Federation.'

'Actually, this is none of your business' Seven mentioned in her neutral way.

'It is. It is not their right to-' But before he could finish his sentence he was beamed upon his Cardassian ship again.

Janeway sighed.

'Let's enter the hospital' she said and they walked in through the back door.

It was overcrowded and the three split up so that they could search faster. It wasn't difficult for Janeway to make out a bunch of Cardassians standing on Earth in 21st century and she walked toward them. They seemed to discuss something but when she came nearer she noticed that one of them was kneeing at the table. It looked like he was planting a device under the table. Suddenly, all of them were beamed up again. The people, the injured and the doctors, suddenly stopped moving as these strange people disappeared into nowhere. Janeway directly kneed down on the table.

'It's an explosive device' she muttered to herself and hoped that nobody heard her. She didn't care about temporary prime directive anymore and used her communicator: 'Janeway to Bridge. Right next to me there is an explosive device. Can you detect it?' 'Positive' Harry Kim answered. 'I beam it up.' Janeway saw the bomb disappearing and when she looked up she saw a lot of people looking at her. 'Don't care' she muttered to herself. She had just saved Earth.' She hailed Tom and Seven and five minutes later they were back on the ship.

'What kind of explosive device was it?' Tom asked when they entered the bridge.

'We have no idea since it exploded directly when we beamed it into space' Tuvok explained.

'Great. And how do we get back in our time?' Harry Kim asked. 'The wormhole disappeared.'

Janeway looked at Seven. She seemed to have no idea either.

'By the way, we destroyed the Cardassian cruiser. They had to have the shields down to beam their guys up' Chakotay explained. Janeway nodded. Great. And what now? 'Captain, a ship just appeared from nowhere' Harry Kim suddenly said. 'It's the Relativity.'

Janeway smiled. It was the first time she was glad to see Braxton. He would bring her home and tell her never to play with time again. But on the other side it meant, that Federation still existed in 29th century. And this was the best message to hear even if it meant to listen to whatever this captain told her and how angry he was.

**Okay, I have ended it far too shortly but I assume nobody has read until here anyway. If you did, please review. And I promise that my next story is going to be better.**


End file.
